


Rumors

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt triangle.  Inspired by the song "Found Out About You" by the Gin Blossoms.  You can find the lyrics <a href="http://lyric-picker.com/song/Gin-Blossoms-Found-Out-About-You/lyric-text/80642">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

I hate Quatre Winner. All the girls want to date him and the guys want to be him. Just because he's smart and rich doesn't mean he's perfect or even special. Everyone in our school has money and most of us can count without using our fingers and toes. The cheerleaders think he doesn't date because he's shy. The way he blushes and shakes his head when they ask him out just makes things worse. Every goddamn one of them would give her left tit to be his date for prom. The way they chase after him with their tongues hanging out pisses me off so fucking much.

I know the truth about their precious fantasy boyfriend. I've seen the places he hangs out and the way he dances with that guy from the school across town. He's not shy, not one fucking bit. I've seen them making out in the alley behind the club downtown. They were almost fucking right there in public. I know how there is always a strange car in the garage when his dad is out of town. He pretends to be this great person and it's all a big fucking lie!

Yeah, I've followed him, what of it? We used to be friends, best fucking friends. I defended his ass when we were kids and he got picked on. Not anymore. If he was on fire I wouldn't even bother to piss on him to put it out. We were tight, always had each other's backs then summer he started ditching me and lying about where he was. I figured he was in trouble, but no he was just sneaking off to hang out with his new friends. Well, fuck him and fuck them. I don't need friends who treat me like shit.

He's going down. Mr. Golden Boy Winner is gonna take a fall so hard that he'll have to look up to see the fucking gutter. I've got plans and a good camera. Next week this time pictures of him macking on that asshole are going to be all over school. We'll see how sweet and shy everyone thinks he is when they get a good look at him with his hands down some other guy's jeans.

That's what happens when you fuck me over, pretty boy. His days of being untouchable are about to be history. I know who his boyfriend is and where he lives. I'll make sure that everyone knows about him too. Ditching me for some fashion challenged, emo jerk who looks like his hair was done by a beauty college reject is the biggest mistake he ever made.

We used to be friends.

We could have been lovers.

But now, it's just too fucking late.


End file.
